A Puppy's Worth
by supergirl02
Summary: Sequel to 'Puppy Love' Because Rachel was bound to find out!


**A PUPPY'S WORTH**

_**SUMMARY:**_Because Rachel was bound to find out that Kurt had her stuffed dog.

_**A/N:**_ Special thanks to Nebula for reading and correcting! What would I do without you!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Kurt Hummel sat at a picnic table watching his friends joke around and having fun. Not to get him wrong, he was having fun, but he was also worried about his boyfriend who had opted to not join their senior ditch day. Not that Kurt could blame him. Ignoring the fact that Blaine was only a Junior, his boyfriend had been down the entire week. Kurt knew it had to do with Cooper, Blaine's older brother. Kurt could only hope the stuffed dog he'd confiscated off Finn would make the other boy smile.

"What a cute dog, Kurt," Rachel Berry's voice broke through Kurt's thoughts.

"Thanks," Kurt replied, trying his best to move the dog out of the girl's line of sight knowing she'd know immediately just where the dog came from. He wasn't disappointed.

"Finn won me one just like that," Rachel said as she moved to touch the toy but found it out of her reach.

"Imagine that," Kurt smiled, getting up to move.

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed in either confusion or concentration, Kurt wasn't sure which. Seconds later she got up and bounded over to her boyfriend.

"Finn," Rachel stood in front of her boyfriend, hands on hips, "Where are the lovely toys that you won for me?"

Finn didn't think about it as he pointed to a small pile at the end of the table. His brain caught up a moment later as he watched his girlfriend sorting through the pile. He could only wince as she found, or rather didn't find, what she was looking for and headed back to Kurt in a huff. Finn watched her for a moment before getting up and catching up to her as she reached his step-brother. Despite having told Kurt he had to deal with Rachel alone when the toy was found missing, Finn's conscious wouldn't let him ignore the situation.

"That's mine," Rachel held out her in hand, in silent demand of return.

"Seeing as it's in my hands, I'd say it was mine." Kurt refuted. He smirked as he continued, "You know what they say Rachel, possession is nine tenths of the law."

"You can't just take something that belongs to me Kurt." Rachel argued. "That's stealing."

"It's not stealing when your boyfriend said I could have it." Kurt snapped, hiding a wince as he realized he had given up his step-brother.

"Finn," Rachel turned her glare to her boyfriend, clearly upset.

"Not cool dude," Finn said as he frowned at Kurt before turning to the girl who was still glaring. A part of Finn wanted to walk away and leave Kurt to handle it alone since he had given him up. Finn knew better; Rachel already had him in her line of sight and it was better to just try and patch things over.

"I'll win you another prize," Finn compromised with is girlfriend, "if you let Kurt keep the dog."

"I don't want another prize. You won the dog for me," Rachel informed Finn exasperated. "They're not yours to give away. Make him give it back."

"I'm standing right here" Kurt snapped as he glared back. "You have a dozen toys yet, Rachel, tacky though they may be. This one is cute and Blaine needs something to cheer him up. As I have no hope in winning at one of the obviously rigged games, Finn was kind enough to allow me to have one to give to my boyfriend."

"You just called them tacky!" Rachel shouted indignantly. "If you don't like them, then you should give the dog back."

"Your toys, much like your outfit, are tacky," Kurt replied rolling his eyes. "This dog is different. It's adorable. And I'm keeping him."

Kurt cuddled the dog against his face, a small smile on his lips. He was doing his best to pretend he was now ignoring the irate girl.

Rachel huffed indignantly, turning her stare back to Finn. Kurt followed suit, his best puppy eyes on.

Rachel caught the look and asked Finn, "Did he give you that look when he asked for the dog?"

"Uh..." Finn looked between the two people he cared for, "Yeah."

She sighed. While most of them were immune to Kurt's puppy eyes, Finn and Blaine weren't so lucky. For Finn, it'd gotten even worse since they'd officially become step-brothers.

"Fine," Rachel gave up knowing that Finn would be caught between a rock and hard place.

The two boys looked at her in shock, "Fine?"

Kurt frowned at Finn for speaking at the same time as him. Finn just shrugged his shoulders, a grin on his face.

"Yes fine," Rachel shook her head and flounced away. She considered herself the bigger person for not demanding Finn keep his promise of winning her a new prize.

"Did she hit her head when we weren't looking?" Kurt demanded, watching the girl leave.

"Dude, be nice," Finn told him.

"Just a question," Kurt defended himself. He slipped his older brother some money, "There's a game down the strip that has a stuffed pink microphone you can win. It says Star. Personally, I think it's the tackiest of the bunch but after seeing what Rachel's wearing, well...I'm sure she'll love it."

"Thanks dude," Finn grinned, giving Kurt a one armed hug and running off. Kurt was happy and Rachel would be happy once he won the plush toy. It truly was a good day.


End file.
